Cerrar un ciclo
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: —El odio me consume lentamente, me vuelve ciega, pero el dolor es insoportable como para vivir con el —levanto la mirada, encontrando así sus miradas—. ¿Crees que algún día mi oración pueda ser escuchada? —Algún día tu oración será alcanzada [FF con más CS] [Este OS participa en el reto "Mini Escenario" del Foro Cannon Island]
Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este One Shot participa en el reto de Marzo "Mini-escenarios" del foro Cannon Island.

Pareja/Personajes: Erik/Sorano

Mini Escenario sorteado: Erik entrena en combate a Sorano.

Palabras: 4,574

Advertencias:Universo Alterno. OoC, leguaje llamativo, errores ortográficos, e historia sin sentido

Notas de la neurótica autora, al final.

* * *

 **"No voy a contarles nuestra historia de amor porque, como todas las historias de amor reales, morirá con nosotros, como debe"**

 **Hazel Grettel.**

 **Bajo la misma estrella de John Green.**

* * *

 _I_

Veía su reflejo en el espejo, el tutu era patético. ¿A quién engañaba? Todo su atuendo lo era. ¿Quién fue quien pensó que ella seria una buena bailarina de ballet? Su madre sin duda.

Sentía que desperdiciaba su vida, si, años desperdiciados, porque era lo más alejado que quería hacer. Se quitó su bonito traje, poniéndose unos pants, tennis y playera y camino para salir de su casa, pasando por la habitación de su hermana, vio lo feliz que era esta con lo que su madre las pusiera a hacer. Sin duda ella nunca sería tan buena hija como Yukino.

Salió a la calle, bajo la lluvia, sintiendo las gotas caer en su cuerpo. Y se permitió llorar, convenciendose así misma, que no eran sus lágrimas, sino, que eran lágrimas de los ángeles, lágrimas que derramaban por ella. Se detuvo frente a un antiguo edificio, antiguo y viejo edificio. Se mordió el labio mientras veía sus uñas postizas, pensando que quizá hubiera sido buena idea quitarselas antes de venir, pero ya era tarde para eso. Decidida entró al lugar, topandose con un pelirrojo que se encontraba fumando. Lo ignoró, y fue hasta un grandulon que se encontraba ahí. Le preguntó si podía usar uno de los sacos de boxeo que había ahí, a lo que le contestó que primero debía pagar una membresia del lugar, ella lo miró incrédula, porque en definitiva esos muros a punto de caerse, no parecía un lugar donde sólo fueran miembros ¿Quién se uniría a un club así? Sólo los desesperados, y ella lo estaba. Dio el pago, y fue al saco, descargando tantos años de represión.

Odiaba llevar más de la mitad de su vida en el ballet. Odiaba esas estúpidas clases de piano. Odiaba todas esas tonterías que su madre solía imponer. Odiaba que su hermana amara esas tonterías. Y odiaba a su padre por engañar a su madre con su profesora de ballet.

Golpe tras golpe, recordaba cuando le confesó a su madre lo que vio, y como esta le dio una bofetada, por mentirosa. Recordó como esa tipa, la había quitado del recital de invierno, y le había dicho que no tenía talento. Recordaba como su padre le dijo a su madre que la había descubierto en el carro de un chico.

De un momento a otro, el saco se detuvo, alzó la vista para encontrarse al pelirrojo que fumaba en la entrada.

—¿Nueva? —ella asintió—. Pegas bien, pero diria que te falta técnica.

—No te pregunté. Además, sólo vine a descargar algunas cosas.

—Lo imagine por la forma en que golpeabas. Pero, lo digo enserio, tienes potencial.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, indiferente. El vio sus uñas y una sonrisa se le escapó.

—¿Qué?

—Que me han dado ganas de entrenarte, hermosa, cualquier mujer que golpee como tu un viejo saco de box con esas lindas uñas, merece explotar su talento.

Ella dirigió su vista a las uñas, mientras golpeaba el costal se le habían olvidado. Estaban perfectas.

—No me interesa. —intento irse del lugar, pero el la detuvo.

—Vamos, Ángel, será dinero fácil para ti.

—¿Dinero? —se soltó del agarre—. ¿Me propones entrenarme para peleas clandestinas? —preguntó incrédula para luego bufar. No, no le interesaba. En lo más mínimo—. No lo necesito.

—Me lo acabo de imaginar. Por tu actitud, debes de ser de esas chicas consentidas dd sus papis. —al ver la expresión de enojo de la chica se dio cuenta que acertó—. No creo que le guste saber donde estuvo su hijita. Deberías irte antes de romperte una uña.

—Idiota —mascullo antes de irse.

 _Al llegar a su casa, descubrió que había un caos. Sus padres gritaban, y no veía a Yukino por ningún lado, fue a buscarla a su habitación y la encontró tapada, llorando contra la almohada._

 _—¿Qué paso?_

 _—Mamá descubrió que papá la engaña. Le está pidiendo el divorcio. —dijo entre sollozos, ella en su interior se alegró. —Hablaban sobre nosotras por eso subí._

 _—¿Qué decían? —preguntó con un poco de temor._

 _—Nos quieren separar —murmuró la menor abrazandola—. No quiero ir con papá, pero no quiero quedarme sola con mamá._

 _Y entendió, que realmente lo que debían decir, era quien se quedaría con su hermana. —Vendré a verte. —murmuró mientras le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla—. Iré con ellos, y les diré que te quedas con mamá. Yo me iré con el._

 _—Pero tú no lo soportas..._

 _《Pero no quiero que tu lo veas con su amante》 quiso responder. —Lo que no soportaría sería seguir en esos cursos que mamá nos obliga. Anda, duerme, yo hablaré con ellos._

 _—S-sorano..._

 _—No te preocupes, yo siempre te cuidaré._

Despertó de ese sueño que la atormentaba desde hace dos meses. Arrepintiendose de lo idiota que había sido. Se levantó, camino unos pasos por esa basura a la que llamaba departamento, y descubrió una nueva gotera. Grito por frustración.

No tenía casa.

No tenía hogar.

Y no tenía familia.

Y debía vivir con eso. Con eso, y con ese lugar, donde vivía. Se dio una ducha rápida, y fue al supermercado donde trabaja de cajera medio tiempo.

Y entonces lo vio. El pelirrojo que había conocido aquella única vez que fue al gimnasio. El la vio, y no pudo resistir el acercarse.

—¿Qué te paso princesita? Ya no te volví a ver, y ahora te veo aquí.

—Nada que te incumba.

Chasqueo la lengua. —Tienes razón. Dame un paquete de condones.

Se los cobró, y espero que se fuera. Pero el no se movía del lugar. Lo ignoro y siguió trabajando. Hasta la hora de su salida, cuando se percató que la seguía.

—¿Cuánto ganas ahí? —preguntó mientras era ignorado—. Te puedo volver la mejor, y ganarás más de lo que podrías ganar aquí.

—No me interesa. ¿Por qué insistes?

—Por que se que lo necesitas. —ella detuvo su andar—. Antes, sólo quería llevarte a la cama, y se me hizo buen pretexto. Ahora sé que necesitas el dinero.

—No lo necesito. —ignoro lo demás y siguió caminando, llegando a su edificio que no se encontraba demasiado lejos. El no podía creer que ese era su último destino.

—¿Vives en este basurero?

Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de no decir que era lo que se podía pagar. De pronto, sintió su mano en la de ella arrastrandola al interior, tarde entendió lo que quería.

—No te llevaré a mi departamento, así que sueltame. —exigió.

—Quiero ver dónde duermes, tal vez así remarcando tus carencias, a las que sé, no estas acostumbrada, aceptes mi oferta.

Ella no quiso refutar, si se negaba, le diría que le da vergüenza, aunque si le daba, pero no se lo demostraría. —Llegamos. —anunció y abrió la puerta, el entró como si lo hubiera invitado.

—Si, es un basurero.

—Lo se.

—¿Por qué vives aquí?

—No te importa.

—Deja que te entrene. Pelea una sola noche, y decides después. —pidió.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —se acercó a su habitación, mientras era seguida por el, quitándose el uniforme sin pena, y poniéndose un pantalón y otra blusa.

—¿Trabajas de mesera en ese restaurant? —preguntó al reconocer el logo de la blusa.

—No, me gusta el uniforme. —respondió con sarcasmo al salir del cuarto.

—¿Cuántos trabajos tienes? Aun así no te alcanza para vivir... —mencionó viendo cada rincón del lugar.

—Si, pero no he dañado mi hermoso rostro.

El sonrió con alegría. —Tampoco quiero que lo hagas. Pero el dinero te caería bien.

—Tu tiempo casi se acaba, ya casi empieza mi turno.

—¿Por qué vives aquí?

—Ya dije que no te incumbe.

—No, pero tú padre talvez se moleste al saber lo que su hija hizo para vivir mejor, talvez te devuelva tu tarjeta, y vuelvas a usar tus lindas uñas.

Ella apretó los dientes. —No quiero nada de el. Tal vez una cosa, pero dudo que lo haga por mi.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que muera.

 _II_

No recordaba como fue que Erik la había convencido. Pero ahora, casi un año después, ya era alguien conocida en las peleas clandestinas. Y como había dicho una vez, su cara no se vio afectada.

—Vamos Sorano, debes cubrir bien tu rostro sino quieres perder a tus fans que apuestan por ti. —le decía Erik en un entrenamiento.

—Quiero agua. Apesto.

—El agua la tendrás cuando terminemos de entrenar, y lo otro, estas más sexy cuando sudas.

—Imbécil. —murmuró antes de lanzarle un gancho izquierdo mientras sonreía.

—Es sucio lanzar un golpe cuando tu adversario esta distraído. Me gusta tu forma de pelear. —y ella sabía que no mentía—. Es todo por hoy. ¿Te llevo a casa?

—A casa no.

—Lo olvidaba, tu no tienes casa. ¿Te llevo al lugar donde duermes? —corrigió.

Ella asintió y se fueron al coche de el.

—¿Cuando saldrás de ese basurero?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que me he acostumbrado.

Si no quieres pagar una renta completa...

—Erik. —interrumpió—. Llevas entrenandome y consiguiendome peleas ¿Qué? ¿Casi un año? —preguntó—. No voy a dormir contigo. Superalo.

—Aún así, me da coraje ver que sigues en ese lugar. Aunque ya no tiene goteras.

—No necesito nada más.

—Si tu lo dices Sorano.

—Créeme, estoy bien. —hizo una pausa al ver que se desviaba de camino—. ¿ A donde me llevas?

—A mi casa, si después de darte un relajante baño en la tina prefieres regresar a la pocilga, adelante, no te vuelvo a decir nada.

Y Sorano supo, que no volvería a su pequeño basurero jamás.

 _III_

Se había acostumbrado a vivir con Erik, bueno, a prácticamente, estar todo el día con el. En su casa tenía un pequeño gimnasio, así que ya no salían para entrenar, ella se llevaba preguntando desde que conoció el lugar, es que hacia el en aquel viejo gimnasio, si vivía en un lugar, muy bonito.

—Es de un viejo amigo. —había contestado una vez.

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó ella mientras mordia una manzana.

—No tengo. Así como tu. —se acercó hasta ella y mordió la manzana que estaba en su mano.

—Es mía...

—Hoy estoy cansado. ¿Vamos a dormir? —eso era algo que no entendía de el. Habían dos habitaciones más, pero dormían juntos. Dos baños, pero compartían el mismo. Y en todo ese tiempo, el sólo se le insinuaba, pero no había intentado más, ella estaba segura que no se hubiera negado ya.

Aunque esa noche fue distinto, con la protección de la oscuridad, ella empezó a hablar.

—Mi padre es un hombre de negocios. Y mi madre solía meternos en cuanta clase se le ocurriese, así que desde pequeñas, mi hermana y yo bailabamos ballet, y tocabamos el piano —una risa se escuchó. —No te burles. —pausa—. Un día descubrí a mi padre con la profesora de ballet. Mi madre me llamó mentirosa, y me dio una cachetada... en el ballet... Yo me había esforzado tanto. Quería salir en ese recital, de verdad lo quería. Pero esa maldita cualquiera se entero por el otro infeliz de ll que hice. Me echo. Dijo que no tenia talento, la muy perra. Ese fue el dia que te conoci. Cuando volví a casa discutían, Yukino estaba llorando, no quería irse con el, pero no quería quedarse sola con mamá, ingenuamente le dije que nada le pasaría con mamá. Les informé a mis padres que lo mejor era que yo me quedará con el ante los ojos de mi hermana, así que el me pagaba un piso, bastante bonito por cierto. Pero un día... recibí una llamada, mi mamá ella, se habia suicidado. Y antes de hacerlo, mató a mi hermanita.

—S-sorano...

—Por eso abandone los lujos que me daba. El es el culpable. Yo soy la culpable.

—La culpa es suya.

—¿Qué para que quiero el dinero? Eso preguntaste un dia, para nada. Lo que quiero es imposible. Quiero que se muera junto a la golfa con la que duerme. Eso quiero. Pagar un asesino, dos balas, una en cada frente.

Y Erik recordó, que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir eso.

IV

Le iba bien en sus combates, en las peleas clandestinas, poco a poco iba ahorrando dinero ¿Para qué fin? Ella no estaba segura, aunque se decía a sí misma que quería muerto a su padre, una parte de ella sabía que era lo único que le quedaba ya

—Sorano, el desayuno

Escuchó que le gritaban, abrió los ojos sorprendida al descubrir esa verdad, había alguien más que le quedaba, alguien que se había metido poco a poco en cada poro de su ser.

—Erik —murmuró muy lento, sin saber que hacia, fue a la cocina, para ver que el pelirrojo había picado fruta, preparado café, y hecho hot cakes, extendio los brazos y corrio los ultimos pasos hasta él, pasandolos por su cuello, y aferrandose a él.

—¿Qué pasa Ángel? —preguntó mientras empezaba a acariciar su cabello.

—El odio me consume lentamente, me vuelve ciega, pero el dolor es insoportable como para vivir con el —levanto la mirada, encontrando así sus miradas—. ¿Crees que algún día mi oración pueda ser escuchada?

—Algún día tu oración será alcanzada.

Y fue todo lo que necesitaron para devorarse entre ellos. Bueno, sólo los labios.

—Basta Sorano. —Se alejó lentamente de ella, volteando su cara para no ver el gesto de confusión que se transformaba en desprecio por parte de la peli-plateada. Esperaba un golpe, insultos, muchos insultos, pero se sorprendió al sólo escuchar:

—Iré a entrenar sola un rato.

La puerta se escuchó tras ello. El miró el desayuno que había preparado, fruncio el ceño molesto, colocó plato sobre plato y lo tiró todo al contenedor de basura. Lanzó un grito ahogado, y le pegó a la pared. Se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, abriendolo de paso y sacando una lata de cerveza, luego fue a la sala y se dejo caer el sillón, tratando de pensar a que le temía.

¿Le temía a enamorarse de la Aguria?

¿Le temía a su propio pasado?

¿Le temía a la carga que ella llevaba?

¿Le temía al recuerdo de Kinana?

《Kinana》un suspiro se le escapó al tiempo que se bebía de golpe la cerveza, quizás, si el no hubiera cometido aquella estupidez, ella seguiría ahí con el. Que va, con que ella siguiera ahí, aunque no fuera con el. Al pensar en ella, no pudo evitar compararlas, eran tan distintas. Kinana en un tiempo fue todo lo que había buscado, esa persona que lo escuchaba, que lo sanaba al terminar sus combates, esa persona a la cual proteger, la persona que le daba paz. En cambio con Sorano, todo era como un sube-baja, se picaban mutuamente, ninguno se abría con el otro (salvo aquella noche en que ella habló) y la tentación estaba presente cada segundo, era lo más alejado a lo que alguna vez busco, pero sabía que era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Talvez era hora de pagar sus pecados, de cumplir con la oración de Sorano, de remendirse con Kinana, de liberarse de todo.

Como si fuera una mala broma de destino, su teléfono móvil sonó, AC-DC llenó cada rincón de la habitación. Lastima que Erik no pudo disfrutar de la canción al reconocer el número.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto al contestar, más todos los colores se le fueron del rostro, volviéndose pálido, al escuchar lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea.

 _V_

Días habían pasado desde aquella llamada de la que Sorano no supo nada, más si notaba a Erik distraído.

—Sueltalo de una puta vez. —dijo en medio de un entrenamiento mientras se sentaba en el piso, el no pudo más que confundirse ya que no entendía—. Lo que sea que tengas. Se que algo te incomoda o distrae, anda escupelo, o pensaré que todo el problema soy yo y ese maldito beso.

Negó con la cabeza. —Recibí una llamada que no esperaba hace días, eso es todo.

—No te creo.

—Nunca lo has hecho. Siempre he tenido que recurrir a mis encantos.

Negó divertida, este era el Erik que le gustaba. —Tienes tanto encanto que una babosa muerta.

—Y tu tanta imaginación como los escritores de telenovelas, eso que dijiste es de un libro.

Alzó la ceja incrédula, jamás hubiera imaginado que entendiera la cita. —No pensé que Los Juegos del Hambre fueran tu tipo de película, ni libro.

—A Kinana le gustaba. —tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió. No quería hablar de Kinana con Sorano, enserio que no lo quería.

—¿A quién? —preguntó confundida, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en conocerlo jamás, pero jamás, le había hablado o mencionado a una mujer—. ¿Algún familiar tuyo?

Tragó saliva. —No, mi prometida.

—Perdón ¿Tu qué? —cerró los puños instintivamente, nunca le había hablado de que estuviera comprometido, tampoco nunca había ido alguna mujer a buscarlo, ni llamado, aparte pasaban casi todo el día juntos. Pero el había dicho algo sobre una llamada que no esperaba... acaso, ¿ella era una especie de amante? ¿Se convirtió en lo que odiaba? Como la mujerzuela que acabo con su hogar y fue la causante de la tragedia que pasó...—, si es una de tus estúpidas bromas, ten por seguro que no es nada divertido.

—No, no lo es. Teníamos todo para la boda, hasta que ella... —un suspiro se le escapó— hasta que ella murió.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida, se acababa de enterar que Erik estuvo comprometido, y ahora que la prometida había muerto.

—¿Cómo?

—No quiero hablar de eso, Sorano.

—Yo te conté lo de mi familia, me parecej usto que tu me cuentes sobre como murió la única persona demente en aceptar casarse contigo.

—La mataron por mi culpa. ¿Contenta? Al parecer tenemos algo en común, ambos cargamos con la muerte de la persona que más amamos. —Sorano abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el se marchó antes.

 _VI_

Los días pasaron, y parecía que él la evitaba. Ahora se hacía uso de las otras habitaciones, y Sorano, lo extrañaba en el silencio de la habitación desde la fría cama que solían compartir.

Llamaron a la puerta y Sorano se levantó a abrir, creyendo que Erik había olvidado sus llaves, de haber sabido que no era el, no se hubiera levantado vistiendo solamente esa bata.

—Con que Cobra tiene una nueva amiguita —murmuró el sujeto al tiempo que Sorano retrocedía—. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo, muñeca?

Estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, cuando un peli-branco se ponía en medio. —¿Eres la novata de Cobra ¿Ángel, verdad? —preguntó el adulto mientras la recorría con la mirada.

—Si, si vienen a arreglar una pelea con el, no esta en casa, y además esos asuntos nos los trata aquí.

—Lo se, yo solía conseguirle sus combates cuando el peleaba, hasta que prefirió a esa chica...

Esas palabras despertaron su curiosidad ¿Erik había peleado? Y de nuevo estaba la mención hacia ¿Kinana? Si, debía ser la misma chica.

—¿A qué se refie...

—Largo de aquí, Brain. —la interrumpió Erik— no quiero verte cerca de mi casa, ni de nada mío -mascullo molesto mientras veía de reojo a su compañera para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Brain se fue, no sin antes sonreír de una manera no muy grata para el pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué abriste la puerta vestida así? —reclamó molesto.

Sorano se cruzó de brazos molesta. —Pensé que eras tu. Pero no importa. —se dio la vuelta, agitando así su cabello, mientras Erik lanzaba un suspiro.

—Puedo oírlo, una tormenta se acerca.

 _VII_

Se acercaba una pelea muy importante para Sorano, ella estaba nerviosa, aunque jamás lo admitiria en voz alta, más no por el combate, era un presentimiento, algo pasaría, algo grande —una tormenta— y sentía que seria arrastrada con ella.

Erik se portaba como si esa última semana no hubiera pasado, bromeaba con ella, y sonreía más de lo usual, eso la tenía perturbada. Más así disfrutó cada desayuno que le preparaba, y también disfrutó esa primera noche en la que ella dormía cómodamente hasta sentir un peso extra en la cama abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con su "mentor"

 _—¿Qué haces aquí Erik?_

 _—Te extrañó... —susurro mirando sus labios, hasta que ella no resistió y lo besó, el la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, y así consumieron el amor que lentamente creció entre ellos._

 _Suspiró después de otra ronda. —Jamás creí que te vería así._

 _—Calla, esto no volverá a pasar. —digo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho masculino, abrazandolo._

 _—Si, como tu digas. —dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por su espalda para atraerla mas él, sonriendo porque sabía que se repetiría, así como sabía que no fue simple sexo casual, fue hacer el amor a su manera._

La mañana de la pelea despertó sola en la cama, y con la opresión en el pecho más fuerte que nunca. Se dio una ducha, y vistió rápidamente. No podía dejar de pensar en Erik y no se explica el motivo.

Mientras tanto, Erik salía de una tienda con un pequeño paquete. Había recibido una llamada de Brain, sabía lo que le esperaba, pero antes de eso, tenía una oración que cumplir. A paso rápido se dirigió hacia un elegante condominio.

Un golpe, esquivar.

Un gancho lanzar.

Sorano estaba concentrada en su pelea, había decidido que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese día, le contestaria a Erik aquello que le había dicho un día después de hacer el amor. Buscaría un nuevo comienzo, sería feliz, viviría por ella, y por Yukino. Con esos pensamientos en mente, el combate terminó pronto, ella volteó, y no lo miró por ninguna parte, el intento de referí se acercó para levantar su brazo en señal de victoria, pero ella se alejó al ver a un hombre alto, moreno y peli blanco salir enojado del lugar.

Necesitaba llamar a Erik.

Quería correr, pero no quería parecer desesperada (aunque lo estuviera) así que sólo salio caminando, lo más rápido y disimuladamente que podia. Llegó a donde estaban sus cosas, y como si el universo hubiera conspirando, su celular sonó.

—¿Erik? —pregunto rápido, necesitada oírlo que estaba bien. Asegurarse de eso.

—Si, escucha, debo decirte algo, pero primero... ¿Cómo te fue? ¿El Ángel venció a la Demonio?

Fruncio el ceño molesta, aunque el no podía verla.—Si. Dime ¿Dónde estás? —demandó.

—Te saldrán arrugas.—se escuchó una risa que sólo logró enfurecerla más—. Cumplía tu oración.

Silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Tranquila, puedo oír tu preocupación, no te preocupes por mi, mi ciclo se ha acabado, debo irme, pero antes, debía pagar mis pecados, y quería dejarte algo. Abre tu bolso, en el pequeño libro que siempre llevas, el que era de tu hermana, te dejé una nota, Sorano, yo...

Un ruido se escuchó.

—¿Erik?

—Tu novio creyó que podía esconderse, lo has matado niñita, eso pasa cuando no obedeces, si te dicen pierde, debes perder.

—No entiendo... ¿Quién rayos eres? ¡Pásame a Erik— exclamó furiosa.

—Los muertos no hablan pequeña.

Y colgó. Un ruido en el cielo se escuchó. La tormenta empezó. Buscó el pequeño libro, y salió del lugar, con la nota firme en la mano. Sintió las gotas en su cuerpo.

Cuando conoció a Erik, fue un día de lluvia, sus lágrimas eran por su familia, y ahora, había perdido a la persona que le devolvió la vida, quien cumplió su oración por ella. En efecto, una tormenta llegó, tanta metafórica, como literalmente y la arrastró con ella, hasta sentir el punto, que se ahogaria, y ella ahí se quería quedar.

Se dejo caer en el piso, la noticia la había impactado, una vez más, se quedaba sola, el ya no estaba, no podría escucharlo, leyó la nota una vez más, aferrandola a su pecho, como si su corazón necesitara leerla por si mismo, lágrimas se le escaparon, y una vez más, la lluvia disfrazó su llanto, camino vacilante, indecisa, el dinero ganado en la pelea se asomaba por su bolso, un sujeto se le acerco para arrebatarselo, pero ella se quitó el bolso, y, se lo dio. El hombre la miró sorprendido, parecia una muerta en vida, un recipiente vació. Ella se quedo unos segundos así, estática, su cabello mojado se le pego en la cara, vio el dinero que estaba dentro del bolso que sostenía el ladrón, y un sollozo se le escapó, el labio le empezó a temblar, ahora recordaba sus palabras.

 _《 —No quiero nada de el. Tal vez una cosa, pero dudo que lo haga por mi._

 _—¿Qué quieres?_

 _—Que muera.》_

Acaso... ¿Acaso ella lo había envenenado a tal grado con su odio?

 _《—¿Qué para que quiero el dinero? Eso preguntaste un dia, para nada. Lo que quiero es imposible. Quiero que se muera junto a la golfa con la que duerme. Eso quiero. Pagar un asesino, dos balas, una en cada frente.》_

El dinero que acababa de entregar, lo sentía sucio, lleno de sangre, Sorano corrió bajo la lluvia (bajo la tormenta) tratando de buscar una salvación, como expiar sus pecados. Corrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, corrió empapada, corrió mientras recordaba, estaba empezando a odiar poder recordar.

 _《 —El odio me consume lentamente, me vuelve ciega, pero el dolor es insoportable como para vivir con el —levanto la mirada, encontrando así sus miradas—. ¿Crees que algún día mi oración pueda ser escuchada?_

—Algún día tu oración será alcanzada.》

—¿Por qué debiste ser tu? ¿Por qué precisamente tú, tenías que escuchar mi oración?

 _《 —Aunque no lo parezca, te amo Sorano, siempre te escucharé, aunque la oscuridad nos consuma, siempre podré oirte. ¿Me cumpliras mi oración, Ángel? —había preguntado una vez._

 _—Tu oración me pertenece.》_

Y eso continuaba siendo verdad, le pertenecía, aún lo hacía, a ella, sólo a ella, sus pies la guiaron hasta un puente, ella miró el cielo desde ahí, aún podía escucharlo con ella, susurrando —Angel— el había cumplido su oración, ella le cumpliría la de el, siempre se escucharian, no importaba la distancia.

Se paró en el filo del puente, abriendo sus brazos, mirando los pájaros volar libremente. —Llegó la hora de cumplir nuestras oraciones. —susurró para sí misma por última vez, tragandose las dos palabras que siempre quiso decir, que siempre quiso que el pudiera oír, dejándose caer hasta el vacío, golpeando el duro asfalto, desangrandose al instante. Encontrando la libertad.

 _VIII_

—Cuando la gente se acercó al cuerpo inerte que yacía a media calle, se encontraron con que la joven suicida sostenía un papel en la mano, a continuación, su texto.

 _《Sorano:_  
 _Se que debes estar odiandome, aunque no se si el motivo de tu odio es por cumplir tu oración, haber depositado dos balas, una en cada frente como pediste, o por no haberte dicho que debias perder esa pelea, debes saber, que aunque lo hubieras hecho, Brain me habría matado, así como mató a Kinana cuando ya no quise pelear para el, lo escuche, pude oír lo que decía, así que...Si ya estoy muerto ¿Por qué no llevarme tus odios? Selle tu oscuridad porque te amo, lo hice por amor, no te consumas, vuela como un ángel._

 _Atte: Un idiota más en tu vida_ 》

—Se ha comprobado que el mencionado aquí es Brain, líder de la mafia "Oración Seis" y el remitente era un viejo peleador clandestino, Erik, cuyo apellido es desconocido, pero que su alias era Cobra, Kinana, es la joven enfermera que se encontró descuartizada a las afueras de la ciudad hace un par de años. Aún se desconoce quienes fueron las víctimas de Erik, y que relación tienen con la suicida de esta tarde, Sorano. La policía trabaja para resolver este crimen. Los seguiremos manteniendo informados.

* * *

N/A Si, otro final forzado, si, como siempre me falló el vómito verbal. ¡Pero al menos cumplí!

No pregunten que escribí(?) Y si, se que se nota que perdí el hilo de la historia, pero es que eso me pasa cuando no escribo seguido. Sólo quería entregar de una vez. Como sea, espero que les halla gustado aunque sea un poquito uwu Sino... ¡Perdón por la pérdida de su tiempo! ¿Quién los manda a leer algo mío? :'v

Mi corazón no puede escribir romance uwu


End file.
